undertaleauocsfandomcom-20200215-history
Infection!Tale/Sans
(fix any mistakes I make such as spelling and stuff. Also I'm not sure how some of this stuff works so please forgive me for the poor display of info. Nothing was INTENTIONALLY copied) Backstory InfectionTale is Au in which sans has gone missing do to an "incident" with Gaster. Papyrus and the others have been searching for him, but he is somewhere no one will find him, the void. Sans can leave the void through the door that appears in Waterfall, but he's afraid that he can't fit back in with everyone else. Though his appearance hasn't changed much, his mind is changed forever. His memories prior to Void are all gone. Sans began losing his mind slowly over time. His mentality was that of a very deadly 12 year old child. His goal is to destroy everyone and everything that exists in the multiverse. He wants to make his own Multiverse.... his own reality... where he's not an outcast and has tons of friends, but for now... he's a phsyco murderer out for blood. Personality His mentality Is that of a child, he has temper tantrums when he doesn't get what he wants. He also is very bipolar, he could be happy and bubbly one moment, then he could be glitching and getting angry the next. He's very introverted, but around people he's known for awhile he is very speratic. Has a grudge against all creators such as ink, create!Sans, etc. He calls them pests and says "they make him do more 'work'" (work to him is killing). He is very smart because he has the brain of the former royal scientis backing him up. Appearance Face~ His right eye is covered in wingdings, when angry they tend to pop out more than ussual and a black slime drips from his eye (A.K.A Gaster) Upper body~ A dark grey hoodie (like underswap paps') with small wingding characters across it. Lower body~ The normal black basketball shorts with white stripes Feet~ Black slippers (he wears no socks) In battle Left eye~ the normal blue flame Right eye~ A black flame to control Gaster's slime Realationships Century~ has a small bond with him but tends to pay no attention to him. Ink~ Has a grudge against him as a creator and wants to destroy him. Error~ Is a rolemodle to him and wants to be just as cool as error, but he has no intention of leaving him alive. King multiverse~ His final target to eliminate in the multiverse Powers # Gaster blasters~ (Self explanatory). # Bones~ (Self explanatory). # Gaster's slime~ can be used as defense and offense. Can grab peo with it, crush people, turn them into stronger bones and other weapons. # Infect~ Imitates Cross and Error's ability to control people and make them do what he wants. # override~ The ability to increase the max number of LV. He needs to trade in all of his current LV to increase by 5 each time, but all of his EXP is taken, bringing him back to LV 1 (more will be added still working out some kinks) The void/Gaster's room His OWN personal home where he can do whatever he wants, except killing. He can travel to different Aus through this room, he can also make ANYTHING in this room, but it can't leave the room or it'll turn into code and wingdings. Facts * Likes to leave King multiverse death threats in wingdings for him to unscramble. * Likes to steals Centuries flask of chocolate syrup and watch him search for it. * Once visited Underfell and took one of Papyrus' gloves. * Once tried to drink full bottle of whiskey and threw up on Undefell Sans. * Once slept in the creative realm for 3 days. * Tried to steal Ink's paintbrush * (still thinking of some XD)